


主人

by light_and_warm



Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *床伴车石墨好像挂了，但是那篇写的很烂也不想单独补（早期全是黑历史），就放一下当初收在《溺爱》里的版本吧*《圣诞节》和床伴车两篇的结合，有一部分新增内容（但依然很烂就是了），9k左右
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	主人

霍格莫德的四季总是极不分明。它永远位于雪线之上，小巧的房屋覆盖在厚厚的积雪中，枝头垂挂着晶莹剔透的彩灯和雾凇。

它是英国唯一一座只有巫师居住的小镇，但这并不意味着每时每刻这儿都挤满了巫师，至少在大多数霍格沃茨学生回家的复活节假期，霍格莫德的街道上空空荡荡，店铺大多都已经早早关门。

此时，大雪纷飞的傍晚，一个穿着黑色长袍的男孩正快步走着。他戴着一顶棉帽子，双手放在口袋里，半张脸都蒙在口罩中。他在三把扫帚酒吧门前顿了顿，将口罩拉得更高了一些，推门而入。吧台前的罗斯默塔夫人困惑地看了他一眼，她正打算收工回家。

“这儿要关门了。”她说道。

“噢……我只想要一杯黄油啤酒暖暖身子，夫人。”男孩的声音从口罩下传来，显得有些闷。他搓着双手，将口罩拉下来，扯下帽子，露出了一张苍白而英气的脸。

罗斯默塔夫人叹了口气，从旁边的架子上拿下一瓶黄油啤酒倒了一杯，挥了挥魔杖，它便出现在男孩面前的小木桌上。她点亮了已经熄灭的灯，说道：“你慢慢喝吧，孩子。”

“十分感谢，夫人。我不会耽误很多时间的。”男孩拿过啤酒抿了一口，低声说道。

“不，孩子，我不着急。”

“不，我的时间不多……”他似乎有些不安，目光不停地往外瞟着，时不时看一眼手表。

罗斯默塔夫人好奇地打量着他，她不知道这个男孩复活节为什么不和家人呆在一起，而是要跑到酒吧里一个人喝酒。这难道是青春期的男孩子的新流行吗？

他看起来的确有点忧郁，她想，说不定他正在想着某个心仪的女生。

如果德拉科知道罗斯默塔夫人此时正在怎样编排他的话，他恐怕会翻一个白眼，顺便暗暗把他那个控制欲极强的男朋友咒骂一顿。

他是瞒着里德尔偷偷跑出来的，而且只有二十分钟的休息时间。如果他不按时回去，那么后果……德拉科抖了抖，把袍子裹得紧了一些。

不，他凭什么要听他的？他也有自己的自由空间，凭什么要处在他的控制之下？他可不是他的傀儡，偶尔也需要一个人呆着，就算是里德尔也管不着。德拉科感觉自己的胆量足了一些，也许是酒精的作用，他挺直了背脊，又抿了一口。

准确地说里德尔也算不上他的男朋友，他是他的室友——床伴——顶头上司，一个指挥他干这干那的令人讨厌的家伙。他们之前的关系一直算不上太好，见面偶尔会打招呼，但更多的时候德拉科都假装没看见他。里德尔的成绩比他好得多，德拉科受不了有人总是超越他，而更让他难受的是他的人缘还比他好，无论男生女生都敬佩汤姆·里德尔，所以唯一一个讨厌他的人就成了异类。

德拉科不得不装出一副对他很有好感的样子，转过身便对高尔和克拉布说他的坏话。这点小伎俩很快就被里德尔看透了，他也不作声，当德拉科几乎已经忘了这件事的时候将他约出来，问道：“上个月你没参加万圣节舞会，去做什么了？”

“啊？我参加了，”德拉科莫名其妙，“潘西还夸我的袍子好看，你忘了吗？”

“是吗？”他笑了一下，不置可否，“你一直在跳舞？”

“没有，中途喝了点饮料就走了。问这个做什么？”

“你爸爸每个星期都要给你寄信，你上次忘了回，他很担心，是不是？”他轻声说道，德拉科的脸色顿时变了。

“你偷看我的信？”他尖声说道，抽出魔杖。

“跳舞的时候你一直在看别的女生，你的舞伴对你很不满意，”里德尔慢条斯理地说道，“昨天有人跟你告白，你拒绝了。但你没有马上把她推开，对吗？”

德拉科的手死死抓着走廊扶手，面色惨白。他不敢相信，里德尔说的每句话都是对的，如同恶魔在他耳旁嘲笑低语。他紧咬牙关，僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，假笑着说道：“我不知道你在说什么。抱歉，如果就是这些无聊的话——”

“如果让我再听见你在背后嚼人舌头，我会把你的舌头拔出来。”他冷冷地说道，脸上的笑容消失得一干二净，靠近一步，一手撑在德拉科肩膀边上，“本来我可以不理你，在别人面前故作大度，让你自食其果……但我不想这么做，德拉科。这只会让你更嚣张。”

他靠得太近了，说话时呼吸慢慢地涌上他的脖子，将他吞没。

“以后注意着点。”他低声说道，看了他一眼，转身离开。

德拉科原地僵站了许久，腿已经软了。

这是他第一次见识到里德尔无所不能的消息网的威力。他总能第一时间得知各种小道消息，有时候比老师还要灵通。他终于明白为什么在一群高年级学生中他也能高高在上，为什么他们总是用一种敬畏的眼神看着他。那不是什么作弄玄虚的戏法，不是凭借自己有权有势的父亲就能换来的地位。他确实有这个本事。

德拉科从此不敢再说一句他的坏话，见了面也绕着走，实在躲不过便应酬似的打个招呼，飞快抽身。他不知道对方手中是不是捏着他的其他把柄，也许他已经在他身边安插了人，或者他收买了高尔和克拉布——有很长的一段时间里他都惶惶不安，疑神疑鬼。

但有时候他越想避开什么，梅林越要强迫他面对现实。一天晚上德拉科一不小心撞见了他和一群男生的密会，那时他们正在讨论着如何对付一个有权有势的高年级学生。德拉科认识那个人，一个很不喜欢里德尔的格兰芬多，认为学校里的所有恶性事件都和他有关。这倒是没什么错。

德拉科浑身僵硬，转身想离开，然而最外围的几个男生已经听见了他巍巍颤颤的脚步声。他们叫喊着朝他扑来，德拉科跑了几步就被按倒在地，有人在他肩膀上踹了一脚，还有人踢了踢他的胳膊。几个男孩扭着他的胳膊将他拽到里德尔面前，他强忍着痛楚低下头，感受到对方的目光冷冷地落在他的后脑勺上。

“晚上好，德拉科。”过了一会儿，他说道，走近他伸手捏起他的下巴强迫他抬起头来，男孩的脸皱成一团，“你在这里做什么？”

“我——我只是路过——”德拉科颤抖的话语终止了，里德尔漫不经心抚摸着他两片柔软的唇瓣。他无法控制地战栗着，脸色惨白，相信下一刻他就要撕烂他的嘴。

“我知道你的不满，”里德尔低声说道，“你对上次的事情怀恨在心，也想抓住我的把柄，是不是？我知道……我能理解你的心情，德拉科……”

“不，不是！我没有不满，真的——”

“说谎。”他冷冷地说道。德拉科感觉有尖锐的冰块填进了喉咙里。

“我没有说谎，我真的——”

他的指头挤进了他的口腔，按着他不安分的舌尖。他歪着头看着他，那双微微眯起的眼睛令德拉科想到了蛇。他几乎要哭出来了。

“别对我说谎，德拉科……”他呢喃着，将他的唾液涂抹在他的嘴唇上，在他肩膀上拍了拍，擦拭干净。

“不会，不会——”

“不会？”他扬起眉，重复了一遍。

“不会。”他想要点头，里德尔一下子捏紧了他的下巴，这让他呻吟了一声。旁边有人在发笑，德拉科顾不及在意这个，他什么都听不见，眼中只有里德尔英俊而危险的面容。

“我真的没有，里德尔，我只是——”

“你叫我什么？”男孩冷冰冰地截断了他的话。德拉科立刻闭上嘴，深呼吸着，又张开口，深深的耻辱淹没了他：“……老大。”

里德尔这才满意地松开了他，示意他站在他身边，转过头继续和他的追随者们商议计划。德拉科茫然地看着夜色中黑洞洞的人头，那一张张狰狞的脸扭曲成空茫的符号，一、二、三……无穷无尽，他被恶鬼缠住了，再也无法脱身。

那天晚上他和里德尔上了床。他脱得一丝不挂，在他面前张开双腿，浑身都在打颤。里德尔的脸上没有任何表情，他审视着他的身体，仿佛在查阅一张答卷。

第一次的经历绝对算不得舒服，里德尔没有一丝怜惜，毫无保留地将自己压向他，填满他的身体。德拉科痛得厉害，却不敢出声，只能勉力承受着这场肆虐。到最后他也渐渐有了快感，被折磨着射了一次，狼狈得不敢去看他的表情。

被讨厌的人征服的感觉实在是太糟糕了，对方将他的所有丑态尽收眼底。他知道他再也逃不出这个圈套了，他必须要臣服于他，成为他称王道路上的基石。

“我不想参加你们的会议。”这是第二天德拉科在他床上醒来后说的第一句话。里德尔皱起眉。

“我不会把你们的事情说出去，我会保密。你知道，我有把柄在你手里。”德拉科吞了口唾沫，撑着手臂向后挪移，里德尔的目光从他的脸渐渐落到他布满痕迹的身体上，“但我不想参加你们的活动。”

“你的意思是，虽然你叫了我老大，但你只想和我上床。”他调侃地说道，德拉科的脸霎时白了。

“我——我可以——可以陪你上床，”过了一会儿，他说道，这句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，里德尔饶有兴致地看着他，“但你——你不可以像昨天那么凶。”

“你没有资格命令我，男孩。”

“可我真的很痛，”德拉科有些委屈，更多的是羞恼，“见鬼，我现在还痛，里德尔。”

不知为何，这次他没有纠正他的称呼。

“很痛？”

“嗯……”

“让我看看。”他拍了拍他的屁股。

德拉科犹豫了几秒，还是乖乖俯下来趴在他旁边。里德尔扯下他的内裤，将手指探进去，一点一点顶入，摩擦着柔软的内壁。

“这里？”

“不是——”

“这里？”

“再上面一点……”

他呻吟着，不住地扭动，迟钝地感觉到有些奇怪，但没有多想。当他触碰到那个点的时候，灭顶的快感让他懵住了，他第一次如此清晰地感觉到自己蓬发的欲望。

“是这里？”

“是，里德尔，就是这里……”他下意识将臀部抬高，想要更多的刺激，完全忘记了一开始的目的。背后传来男孩恶劣的轻笑，他故意抽出手指来回抚摸他的大腿，德拉科里外都痒得发疯，他催促着里德尔，后者只是安抚性质地拍了拍他的手，说道：“你后面还痛，德拉科。别太贪心。”

那天德拉科最后还是没有得到满足，但这是一个开始，黑暗裂开了一道缝隙。

从那以后每天晚上德拉科都会偷偷爬上里德尔的床，和他在被子里互相抚慰。里德尔的动作从来都不是温柔的，他要他满足他的种种要求，有些德拉科甚至羞于启齿，但在床上他都一一照做，予取予求，似乎一对上那双眼睛他就失了神。

他渐渐能适应他的节奏，也能从中得到快乐。德拉科明显感觉到里德尔对他的态度开始软化，他有时候甚至会和他开几句玩笑，在课上帮他一把，虽然只是举手之劳，但依然让德拉科得意非凡。

他觉得这不算什么，他和他只有身体上的关系，不存在任何义务。他答应替他保密，不暴露他的真面目，这就够了，除此之外他能选择喜欢或讨厌他，依然拥有自己的人生。

一次他向一个女生表白失败后将自己灌醉，稀里糊涂地回到寝室，也不知躺在了哪张床上。他蜷成一团，口中胡乱喊着名字，抓过一旁的被子将自己裹成一团。门吱呀一声开了，又轻轻合上。他咕哝一声，缩得更紧了一些。耳边传来一阵布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音，床垫下陷了几寸，一根冰凉的手指触上他柔软的脖颈。

“起来，德拉科。”那人冷冷地说道，“你忘记我说过的话了吗？”

他晃了晃脑袋，不耐烦地打开他的手，呼哧呼哧地翻了个身。

里德尔眯起眼，他的手指仍然停留在他的脖颈上，轻轻摩挲着，一路向下贴上了他翻开的白衬衫内露出的性感乳尖，恶意地摩擦揉捻，让它在他的抚慰下挺立起来。

德拉科感觉到了不适，迷迷茫茫地想睁开眼，却因为醉酒怎么也睁不开，于是便胡乱用手去推脱，里德尔抱起德拉科细瘦的身体把他扔到他自己的床上。男孩终于醒了过来，迷瞪瞪地看着他。

“这是在哪儿？”这是他醒来后的第一句话。

“我们的寝室里，德拉科。”里德尔冷冰冰地回答道，“你擅自占用了我的床。”

他浑身一凛，隐约记得他以前说过他不在的时候不能碰他的任何东西，更别说床了。他揉了揉疼痛的大脑，勉强打量一圈，松了一口气，又有些恼火：“你有病吧，这是我的床。”

“那是因为我刚把你抱过来，德拉科，”里德尔不怒反笑，他扯了扯嘴角讥讽道，“看在梅林的份上，你还能更愚蠢一些吗？如果你以后再喝醉，就别回寝室。”

他的大脑混沌一片，按了按太阳穴，喉咙渴得难受。里德尔的话没有让他变得清醒，反而激发了某个愤怒点。他胡乱蹬着腿，干笑了一声，说道：“哦，得了吧，寝室可不是你一个人的。我喝醉关你什么事？我爱喝多少喝多少，反正我们马尔福——你做什么？”

里德尔没有理会他，一手掀开了德拉科扯得乱七八糟的衬衣，上面还残余着酒渍。他把他的外套脱下来扔在一边，拖着他的腰往自己这儿挪了挪，开始解他的裤子。

“喂，你——”这下他清醒了一半，紧张地看了眼寝室的门。现在还是下午，寝室里除了他们以外并没有别人，但待会儿就不一定了。他压低声音，尽量好声好气地说道：“不要现在，里德尔……会被看见的——”

“没有我的命令他们不会进来。”里德尔褪掉了他身上最后一件遮挡物，扶着他的腿放在他的肩膀上。

他低下头去吻德拉科的嘴唇，这很少见，以前他们只是上床而已，接吻是情侣之间才会做的事。

男孩哼哼着回吻他，他还没有完全醒酒，手指拨弄着里德尔柔顺的黑发。里德尔若有似无地按摩着他胸前的两点，德拉科觉得有些痒，挂在他肩膀上的瘦长双腿踢蹬了几下，抱怨了一声。

“你嫌我太慢？”里德尔听清了他含含糊糊的话，拉下他双腿粗暴地分开在两边，手指探进了下方的某个部位。

“痛——轻点，里德尔！”德拉科觉得那在他体内扩张的手指简直是毫不温柔地往里戳，睁开眼瞪着他，却发现里德尔用魔杖变出了一点液体。

“我想知道，德拉科，你平时有没有自己把手伸进这里？”他将魔杖扔到一边，手指慢慢地挤进去，毫不客气地搅弄着，引得对方尖叫连连。

“混账……谁会做这种事？”德拉科绷直了身子，双颊浮上一层红晕。他感觉到里德尔细长的手指触碰到了那个点，身体一颤，失声叫出来。里德尔扬起眉，更用力地往那儿捅。

“轻……别——慢点……里德尔！”德拉科低吟着，口中是混乱不清的叫喊。里德尔俯下身重重地吻他，堵住他的嘴唇，同时加快了速度。

当德拉科就这样被手指插到释放时，他无力地喘息着，侧着头想去抓被子把自己盖住，脸红到了脖子根。

“别躲，德拉科，”里德尔温柔地扳过他的脸，拍了拍他滚烫的脸颊，“别害羞，我还没进去呢。”

“要进就快点。”德拉科嘶哑着声音说道，两只手抓紧了被子。

“你今天为什么要喝酒？”里德尔问道，慢慢推入他的身体。身下的人低哼了一声，扭了扭脖子。

“还不是因为你……”他嘟囔着，里德尔没听清。

“你说什么？”

“她们都喜欢你！那些女生——珍妮弗——艾莉亚——”他忿忿地嚷嚷着，然而还没说完里德尔就重重地顶了一下，使他只能发出破碎的呻吟。

“你去向女生表白了？”里德尔危险地眯起眼。他抓着男孩白皙瘦削的大腿攻城略地，德拉科眼神迷乱，恍惚地看着他，没有回答。

“回答我，德拉科，你向谁表白了？”他逼问道，握住了他腿间的东西揉弄着。德拉科涨红了脸，断断续续地呻吟，不安地扭动着身体。

“听着，德拉科，如果你以后再敢背着我去跟女生表白，你就别想从这里下去。”他伏在他耳边阴恻恻地说道，恶意地挤压着男孩最脆弱的东西。德拉科尖叫着，浑身颤抖，最后无力在他手中高潮，难堪地缩起身。

“该死，”他咳了一声，眼角呛出一滴泪来，想挣脱他的怀抱，可对方铁一般的手臂越收越紧，“凭什么？你没有权力管我。我又没有告密，你没有资格——”

“噢，是这样，”里德尔俯身凑近他，点了点他的胸膛，“我想，你未来的女朋友应该不会介意知道你和我之间有这么一段关系，对不对？”

德拉科马上愤怒地瞪着他，尖声说道：“你当初不是这么说的！你说了会替我保密，只要我听话——你说你不会干涉我的日常生活！你这个卑鄙无耻的——”

他的谩骂马上就终结在了一个掠夺性质的吻中，里德尔捏着他胸前的两点，懒洋洋地说道：“说话注意一点，德拉科。如果是别的人这么对我说话，他早就死了。”

“我才不管你对别人怎么说话！”德拉科冷笑，“我爱向谁表白向谁表白，你管不着！就算我和她上床——”

“那我就把她杀了，然后在她的尸体边上和你做爱。你自己看着办。”里德尔抓着他的腰将他翻了个身，拉起他的腿让他趴跪在床上，再次进入他。

“你这个……变态……疯子……！无耻……”

“我接受你的夸奖，德拉科。”里德尔笑了笑，拍了拍他的臀部，手伸到前面握住了他已经有些反应的东西，“还有，敬告你一句，当你的把柄还在别人手里的时候，态度好一点儿。”

“你要我给一个出尔反尔的人好脸色看？”德拉科不甘地反驳道。

“是尊敬你未来的主人，德拉科。”他在他的脊背上吻了一记，轻声说道。

后来他才明白那天他最后的话到底是什么意思。事后回想起自己醉酒时对里德尔的态度，德拉科感到一阵后怕，他不知道对方有没有把这件事放在心上。这是他们第一次在白天做爱，这又是一个先例，不好的先例，因为里德尔不允许他和任何女生接触了。

他对他的监视更加严密了，德拉科不管走到哪儿都觉得有人在盯着他，转过头却什么都没有看见。他失去了隐私，这让他发疯，他以为他至少还拥有自由的灵魂，可这个人连他的思想都要掌控。他第一次和里德尔大吵了一架，险些被赶出宿舍——他指着宿舍门冷冷地说让他“滚出去”，他二话不说拎起书包往外走，刚跨出门就被一道魔咒击昏了。醒来时他正躺在自己的床上，四周空无一人，木地板上铺着长长的灯。

德拉科清楚从这一刻起他和里德尔就不再是单纯的床伴和上下级关系了，他们之间有了羁绊。他不知道这意味着什么，谁都不知道。

他推开门走下长梯，慢慢来到休息室。玻璃壁外涌动着黑色潮水，鱼群游过他的呼吸，张开口便吸入了太阳。里德尔背对着他站在一座巨大的蟒蛇雕塑前方，仰着头，和它黄澄澄的眼睛互相对视。仿佛所有的黑暗都化作洪水朝他奔来。

“别挣扎了，德拉科，”他没有回头，声音一如既往的冰冷，“你没有别的选择。”

他怔怔地望着他，冥冥中的感应击中了他的大脑。这是命运，不是他能够选择的。他从来都能得到他想要的东西，无论是所有人的赞美还是古老的秘密，当然也包括他。

他在他胳膊上烙下那个印记的时候他痛得流泪，却不敢挣扎。那天晚上德拉科彻夜无眠，无论如何都无法忽略那深深埋入皮肤的黑色痛苦。里德尔握着他的手安慰了一夜，不停地吻他，吻那崭新的印记。恍惚间德拉科在他眼中看见了一丝满意的神色，他茫然地看着他，有些不解。

“这个印记平时不要碰。遇到紧急情况用它来通知我，我会找到你。”里德尔说道，指尖轻轻抚摸着他的手臂。德拉科下意识点了点头，蜷进他的怀里。

“我找你的时候，你必须要马上到我身边。”他又说道。

“你明明在一直监视我。”

“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”他抱怨着，皱起眉，皮肤又隐隐刺痛起来，“还是好痛，里德尔。”

“忍着点，我第一次弄这个。”

“第一次？你就不怕出问题——”他的音量提高了。

里德尔冷冷地撩起袖子让他看自己胳膊上的黑色印记，轮廓比他的还要大一圈，印在苍白的皮肤上显得格外狰狞：“第一次在别人身上弄，德拉科。”

他马上换上了一副讨好的表情，蹭了蹭他的脖颈，在他的下巴上亲了一口。里德尔看着他发亮的眼睛，扬起眉，一手环着他的腰让他贴得更紧了一些。

“睡吧。”

德拉科仰起头喝完一杯酒，戴上帽子和口罩离开酒吧。太阳即将落山，深红的光辉泼洒在雪白的松树上。霍格莫德的其他店铺已经关门，他无趣地转了几圈便回到霍格沃茨，走进斯莱特林休息室。

休息室里也一片寂静。大多数学生早已回家，少数几个男女生此时正坐在角落有一搭没一搭地聊天下棋。德拉科穿过休息室曲折的走道，打了个哈欠，正打算往寝室走，却在看到坐在扶手椅上的人后停住了脚步。

他僵硬了一秒后决定假装没看见，刚转过身那人便叫住了他。

“德拉科。”

德拉科深吸了一口气，慢慢转回来，脸上露出了一个假笑。

“噢，里德尔，我刚才没看见你。”

里德尔看着他，朝他伸出一只骨节分明的手，大拇指上戴着一只黑宝石戒指。德拉科握住他的手，在柔软的扶手上坐下，交叠着双腿。

“你去哪儿了？”他问道，似乎并不在意。

“我——出去逛了逛。”

里德尔细长的手指轻轻抚摸着德拉科的手心，冰凉的指尖划过每一道沟壑，他觉得有些心痒难耐。

“逛了逛，”他重复了一遍，侧过头，笑容很浅，“和罗斯默塔夫人一起逛街？”

德拉科的心脏停了一瞬，险些甩开他的手跳下去。

“你想太多了，里德尔。”他故作镇定地说道，用力握了回去，将指头挤进他的指缝中扣紧。

里德尔扬起眉，另一只手勾过德拉科的后颈。男孩顺从地低下身迎上他的嘴唇，他的唇瓣马上被咬住了反复摩擦吮吸，他顶开他的牙关长驱直入，卷起他的舌头用力舔咬。里德尔的手从他的背脊滑下，落在了细瘦的腰上，一个用力便把德拉科从扶手上推下来，滑坐在他的大腿上。

他们气喘吁吁地分开，又吻在一起，德拉科的手伸进里德尔的衬衫感受他的皮肤，而里德尔则揉捏着他柔软的臀部，暗示性地抚摸着某个部位。

“你看起来很想回寝室，是不是？”他俯下身在他耳边嘶嘶低语道，压住了德拉科想要抽回的手。

“别得意，”德拉科侧过头想避开他的嘴唇，但还是被在脖颈上重重咬了一口，“我觉得有点渴——”

“一杯黄油啤酒还不能满足你吗？”他冰凉的手指隔着袍子触上他的胸尖，用戒指的棱角恶意刮弄着，男孩的身体敏感地颤抖，他夹紧了双腿，“看来你需要更激烈的，德拉科。”

“这里还有人，汤姆。”德拉科叹息着，他能感觉到顶在他腹部的滚烫灼热的东西，而对方的手已经探进了他的裤子里。

里德尔诅咒了一句，在他的臀瓣上狠狠捏了一把。德拉科吃痛地低哼一声，低头贪婪地在他洁白的脖颈上触吻着。他的皮肤散发着清冷而极具侵略性的味道，每次都令他极为着迷。

“我希望你能解释一下你今天出去的原因，德拉科。”里德尔悠闲地抚摸着德拉科柔软的金发，漫不经心地问道。

德拉科内心咯噔一声，心想果然还是逃不过去。他调整了脸上的表情，微笑着说道：“那只是一个意外，里德尔。你明白，我偶尔也会想喝点酒——”

“你床下还有一整箱比黄油啤酒更上档次的葡萄酒。”男孩懒洋洋地打断了他。

德拉科的笑容僵在了脸上。

“我就是想喝黄油啤酒不行吗？”他咬牙切齿地说道。

“当然可以，我的男孩。但你应该叫上我，而不是像一个通缉犯一样走在霍格莫德的大街上。”

“通缉犯！这就是你看到的，就算是通缉犯也有自由，我去逛一逛霍格莫德怎么了？”

“复活节去逛街，”里德尔点点头，“有多少家店是开着的？”

德拉科噎住了，说不出话来。他恨恨地在他脖子上咬了一口，又伸出舌头去舔那个浅红的牙印，将它吻得更红了。

“反正我不管去哪儿你都知道，”男孩嘀咕着，“我讨厌你，里德尔。”

里德尔扬起眉，在他甜蜜的嘴唇上重重吻了一下，温柔地摸着他的后颈：“我不介意让你更讨厌一点。起来，德拉科。”

“干什么？”男孩依然抱着他的脖子，整个人黏在他身上。

“我们去楼上。”他拍了拍他的臀部，德拉科这才放开他，伸了个懒腰，整了整袍子跳下扶手椅。

“我们可以开几瓶葡萄酒助兴，里德尔。”他说道，里德尔拉过了他的手。

“看不出来你这么主动，德拉科。”

男孩的脸微有些红，但也没有否认。里德尔只听见了几声很低的“今天是复活节”，嘴角微扬，握得更紧了一些。

Fin.


End file.
